


Мы осуждаем тебя!

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gang Rape, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:23:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Погруженный в свои раздумья, Ян заметил, что он не один, только когда ему преградили дорогу.





	Мы осуждаем тебя!

Проводив Джессику, Ян возвращался домой. Он вышел из машины за пару кварталов до дома, в надежде, что свежий вечерний воздух поможет развеять то муторное ощущение, которое поселилось внутри. Денек выдался так себе. Похожая на фарс траурная церемония с пустыми и пафосными речами, ребенок в космопорте… И меньшего бы хватило, чтобы испортить Яну настроение. Однако на этом неприятности явно не закончились. Погруженный в свои раздумья, Ян заметил, что он не один, только когда ему преградили дорогу. Окруживших его людей можно было принять за призраков — или клоунов: их лица скрывали белые капюшоны с прорезями для глаз. Сколько их было, Ян бы не смог сказать. Слишком много.

— Мы — корпус рыцарей-патриотов, — пафосно заявил один из них, выступая вперед и со значением похлопывая по ладони тонкой дубинкой, — люди, которые по-настоящему любят свою страну! Мы осуждаем тебя! Ты совершил поступок, подрывающий единство и боевой дух наших граждан!

— Вот как? — удивился Ян.

— Ты выразил презрение к священной панихиде! — голос говорящего пылал искренним гневом. — Ты единственный остался сидеть, не поддержав пламенную речь председателя! Мы осуждаем тебя!

Ян действительно единственный не поддался всеобщей эйфории во время речи Трунихта, единственный остался сидеть и не стал салютовать. По крайней мере, среди тех, кто сидел на первых рядах.

— Я понял, — кивнул Ян, — вы меня осуждаете. Я учту.

— Не думай, что отделаешься так легко, коммодор. Твои военные успехи вскружили тебе голову, но мы поставим тебя на место!

«Будут бить», — с тоской подумал Ян. С физической подготовкой у него было так себе, и табельное оружие он не носил — все равно стрелять толком так и не научился. Впрочем, сейчас это не имело значения — нападавших было слишком много, человек сорок, не меньше.

Бить, однако, не стали. Его скрутили — для порядка Ян даже попытался сопротивляться — и закинули в бронированную машину, подъехавшую по знаку предводителя. Ехали они недолго, но Ян все равно бы не смог сказать куда: глаза ему завязали, руки веревкой стянули за спиной. Из машины он вышел своими ногами, спотыкаясь и морщась от каждого тычка в спину. Судя по ровной поверхности под ногами и гулкому эху, они остановились в большом гараже, но кроме этого Ян ничего понять не успел: его швырнули на что-то мягкое, вздернули за шкирку и поставили на колени. Судя по всему, это был диван, и грудью Ян опирался на его спинку. Чья-то рука сдавила его лицо, заставляя открыть рот, и в зубы ему сунули кляп.

«Плохо дело», — успел подумать Ян, а потом с него стянули штаны. Даже в этот момент он еще думал, что его ждут побои. Но когда ему развели ягодицы и втиснули внутрь скользкие от смазки пальцы, обманывать себя стало невозможно.

— Не зажимайся, — негромко посоветовал голос над ухом, — хуже будет.

Ян дернулся, понимая всю бесполезность этого, но не в силах покорно принять свою участь. Но его держали крепко, и спустя всего несколько мгновений елозящие в заднице пальцы сменил член. По крайней мере, это должен был быть член, хотя Яну казалось, что его плоть вспарывают ножом. Крик застрял в горле, Ян отчаянно забился в руках своих мучителей, пытаясь вырваться, но те, казалось, даже не заметили. Сколько человек его держали, Ян не мог сказать. Чужие руки были везде: в волосах, на шее, на руках, на заднице.

Тот, кто толкался внутрь него, вдруг остановился, вынул член и с досадой произнес:

— Узкий, как целка!

На горящую огнем задницу полилась прохладная смазка, а потом член вернулся.

— Ничего, — хохотнул кто-то, — второму будет проще.

Второму?..

Думать о том, сколько их будет всего, Ян не стал. Ему и одного-то было многовато.

Со смазкой дело пошло лучше, и вскоре Яна уже трахали быстро и жестко, с каждым движением вдалбливаясь глубже. Насильник тяжело дышал, вгоняя в него член, кто-то поглаживал Яна по заднице, кто-то терся пахом о лицо. Когда первый удовлетворенно застонал и вынул член, его немедленно сменил второй. Смазки он добавлять не стал — ее с успехом заменяла разлившаяся внутри сперма.

Третий оказался затейником. Он несколько раз хлопнул Яна по заднице, а потом бесцеремонно сгреб в ладонь его яйца.

— Подмахивай, — велел он и наглядно продемонстрировал, что будет, если Ян откажется, сжав руку.

Гордость не долго боролась с инстинктом самосохранения.

После пятого Ян сбился со счета. Чужое тяжелое дыхание, смешки, голоса, шлепки плоти о плоть сливались единый гул, голова плыла, он то и дело пытался потерять сознание — но каждый раз под нос ему подсовывали нашатырь, возвращая в чувство. После этого боль ощущалась еще острее. Сколько прошло времени, Ян тоже не представлял. Вечность, наполненная болью, терпким запахом пота и спермы, чужими прикосновениями. Когда все закончилось, он даже не сразу в это поверил. Просто вдруг удерживающие его руки исчезли, и он сполз по спинке, уткнувшись лицом в мягкий ворс дивана.

— Слабак, — презрительно сказал кто-то, вскидывая его на плечо, как безвольную куклу.

В машине Ян наконец потерял сознание, а очнулся уже на улице. Повязки на глазах больше не было, веревки, стягивавшей руки, — тоже. Только боль, прожигавшая от задницы вдоль всего позвоночника, никуда не делась.

Ян встал и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. Он понятия не имел, где он и куда идет, но знал, что нельзя оставаться лежать. Шаг, еще один шаг, на подгибающихся, дрожащих ногах. Он брел, обхватив себя руками, в предрассветных сумерках, и, хотя с каждой минутой становилось все светлее, у него темнело в глазах.

Во второй раз Ян очнулся уже в больнице.

Ян был уверен, что обращаться в полицию бессмысленно. Но полицейский пришел к нему сам, задавал вопросы, все записал, а потом очень серьезно спросил:

— Вы уверены, что это были рыцари-патриоты? Ведь это люди, которые действительно любят свою страну, сомневаюсь, что они стали бы делать такое с героем войны.

— Они сами представились, — пожал плечами Ян.

— Думаю, это были обманщики, — с предельной искренностью ответил офицер. — Или, — он недобро усмехнулся, — вы на самом деле участвовали в оргии, а теперь решили повернуть дело так, словно это было насилие.

— Что?

Офицер, все так же улыбаясь, наклонился ближе.

— Может быть, — негромко продолжил он, — вы заигрались в ролевые игры, коммодор Ян. Приняли слишком много… — он сделал многозначительную паузу, — наркотиков?

Голос его вдруг показался Яну знакомым.

— Именно так это представят в новостях, если я попытаюсь раздуть шумиху? — спокойно уточнил Ян.

— Рад, что мы правильно друг друга поняли, — офицер улыбнулся еще шире, а потом встал, козырнул и вышел из палаты.

Только после этого к Яну наконец пустили Юлиана.

— Что с вам случилось, коммодор? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

Ян помолчал, а потом произнес с натянутой улыбкой:

— Мне продемонстрировали то, каким должен быть патриотизм.

«Патриотизм — это подмахивать, когда тебя держат за яйца», — написал позднее в своем дневнике коммодор Ян Венли.

Но эти его слова никогда и нигде не были опубликованы.


End file.
